The Beginning of A Whole New Life
by Tiger8259
Summary: What would happen if five teenagers of present day, met someone they would've never dreamed of meeting? What would happen if thanks to that, they came into contact with Five Magical Orbs, thus changing their destinies forever? But for better...or worse...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada of TOS. The only thing I own is the plot, and characters.

Summary: What would happen if Five Teenagers of present day, met someone they would've never dreamed of meeting? What would happen if thanks to that, they came into contact with Five Magical Orbs, thus changing their destinies forever? But for better...or worse…

A/N: Hey, guys, hope you all enjoy more story. I've worked hard on it, and with my two beta's (IceRelief2004 and MaraudersGirl17), the beginning chapter is here. Read and Review if you would, I'd really appreciate your opinions. –Smiles-

Random-ness of the day: "The person who laughs last…didn't get the joke…"

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Whole New Life

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Our story starts with the main character named Lazarus, a 16 year old with shaggy brown hair, sitting in his apartment drawing random images on a doodle pad who only wanted something exciting to happen for a change.

"Ok, I am so bored there is nothing to do in this forsaken apartment," said Lazarus. Little does Lazarus know that tonight is the last night that his doodling will be "boring". On this night, Lazarus had invited his friends over to do their normal things, play D&D for a couple of hours and probably play a little of Fable. At 8:05pm, an hour after he called his friends to come over, the phone rang and a distorted mono tone voice spoke to Lazarus.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Lazarus.

"Tonight your life will be changed forever," spoke the voice.

"What are you talking about? My life . . . will change?" asked Lazarus.

"Yes at 9:59, you and your friends will do the unthinkable," explained the voice.

"Huh? I am so confused." said Lazarus.

"The last thing that I am going to tell you is to keep your friends close and beware of the darkness," the voice said.

Then all of a sudden the phone line went dead. Now with this stranger calling to tell him that he and his friends' lives were going to change forever scared Lazarus out of his mind. So he got up and walked down the hallway ending up in his bedroom. Lazarus lay down on his bed and started to think about what the voice had told him. And all he heard in his mind is that you and your friends will do the unthinkable. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. He told himself that he was going to stop thinking about what some stupid guy told him and he called his friends to make sure that they were still coming over tonight.

"Hey Regal, what is taking you so long to get over here?" asked Lazarus.

"Sorry you know how the others are, when one needs a ride, the other need one too," explained Regal.

"Yeah, I know that one from experience," Lazarus laughed.

Regal has been Lazarus' friend since they were in middle school. Regal, at 17, was in the same grade as Lazarus. He had been there when he'd lost both of his parents 3 years ago even though he lives with his girlfriend, Kari. She had known both of them since the 9th grade, but she and Regal have been together for a year and three months now.

After calling Regal and Kari, Lazarus turns on his X-box and started to load up his Fable character. While waiting for his game to finish loading, he turned on his CD player and programmed his Linkin Park CD to repeat. As he started to yell while he sang he thought, "God, when are they going to get here?"

After thirty minutes of jamming out to his rock music, he suddenly heard a loud bang at the door.

"Who. . . .Who is it?" Lazarus asked shakily with fear.

No response came back. Lazarus tried again, but opened the door and this time without fear.

"I said, who's there?" he persisted with emphasis in his voice.

The same distorted voice spoke again, this time surrounded by darkness.

"I ask you now, are you ready to choose your new destiny?" the mysterious man inquired.

"New destiny? What are you talking about? I thought that you said that my friends' lives and mine were going to change. . . . What have you done to them?" Lazarus raged with anger.

"Your actions show leadership and compassion. You have chosen your destiny and it will be known," The voice answered, evading his questions.

Just after the man spoke his last word, he disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Whoa… where did he go?" Lazarus spoke with excitement.

As he closed the door behind him, he noticed that five different glowing orbs appeared floating over his coffee table. One red, one blue, one green, one white, and one black orb. Each orb had symbols magically crafted in to them. Each symbol showed and meant different characteristics; the red orb had a sword crafted into it, which showed courage, the blue orb- an axe, proved leadership, the green orb had a cloud on it, showing magical skills, the white orb had bested a staff, showing love and compassion, and the black orb that had a skull crafted into in it brought the darkness out of the heart of the one who controls it.

Looking down at the orbs with confusion, Lazarus wondered what to do with them. While examining them, another knock came from the door and he heard four familiar voices yelling for him to let them in. Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey, Laz let us in!. . . . . Come on let us in. . . . . I'm serious!" Ramses begged. Ramses, a 16 year old boy with light gray hair and hazel eyes was Regal's younger step-brother and best friends since the third grade. Regal's mom and Ramses' dad had married last year making them real brothers even though they already close enough.

"Yeah, come on Lazarus, let us in! I mean it. If you don't open this damn door I will knock you senseless and don't think I'm joking!" Skye said in anger.

Skye was a 15 year old girl with short blonde hair and a really skinny build. Skye had just met the group this year. She just moved to the city from the country. The other four are her only friends.

"Fine…fine, give me a minute," said Lazarus. The sounds of unlocking latches came as Lazarus unlocked each dead bolt and unchained each chain lock. As the door started to open, Kari asked Lazarus…"Is that a new magic trick that you are working on because that is so cool," asked Kari.

"Honestly," said Lazarus "I have no clue what they are. All I know is that a man hidden in the shadows spoke to me asking if I was ready for my new destiny. And before, that the same voice called me telling me that we all were going to do the "unthinkable". At first it scared me but now I thought it was a prank call and someone was just messing with me."

Stepping out from around the corner, Regal asked,

"So do you think that man put those there?"  
Lazarus replied,

"I doubt it, as soon as I shut the door and locked it, I turned around and there they were, floating above the table."

"Well if it helps, I had a dream about this and a man gave me a ball and told me that I could change the world. I know that it sounds crazy but I think that these occurrences were not accidental," stated Regal.

"What happened in your dream Regal?" Lazarus quickly asked.

"Well, I was in some room with a man standing over three orbs and he asked me to choose my new destiny. When I touched one of them I gained some strange powers. And when this dream happened it felt so real," Regal explained.

"So what should we do with them now?" asked Kari.

"Well, I know what I am going to do," said Ramses enthusiastically. "I am going to grab one of those orbs and I am going to see what happens." While Ramses started to reach for an orb, Lazarus asked him,

"What do you think will happen when you touch one of those… things?"

Just as soon as Ramses' hand touched the green floating orb, he said.

"Well…, I don't know really but, what ever happens, happens. Oh, and Sky, I just wanted to tell you that…" And in a swirl of smoke, in a blink of an eye...

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: There you go, my first chapter. Hope you all liked it! –Grins- The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what you don't recognize.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback. –Smiles- I'll do my best to update often, so be on the lookout! Anywho, on to the next chapter, no?

Random-ness of the day: "Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to."

Chapter 2: Ramses gets his powers

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Ramses, what happened to you? Why are you glowing green?" Lazarus asked amazed at how his friend looked.

Right as Ramses had touched the glowing green orb; he was infused with the powers of the mage, Genis Sage. All the powers that were infused into him were the elemental powers that had helped the legendary Lloyd Irving defeat the Hero Mithos. These powers included the forces of wind, water, fire and earth.

"These…these powers are incredible!" Ramses exclaimed.

A surge of magical energy powered through him and as he concentrated, his powers grew stronger.

Are you feeling okay?" asked Skye seeing his deeply concentrated look.

"I…I feel…super powerful," he answered. "But it was really weird. When I touched the orb, I saw a group of people on a journey. But what he journey was about, I have no clue. The only thing I heard was a guy telling another guy named Genis that Mithos needs to be stopped."

Now, experimenting with his newly gained powers, Ramses started hearing voices and, appearing from the shadows, was the same man who had spoken to Lazarus to speak with the whole group.

"We now have our new mage to save the two worlds again," the voice informed them.

"Wait, what do you mean? Who are you?"

"Now, since he has accepted the powers and the spirit of the Great Mage, Genis Sage, the beginning of a new hope has begun," the voice answered. "And for the last question…I am called Kratos- the father of one you might not have heard of. His name is Lloyd Irving."

"Did you say….Lloyd Irving?" asked Regal.

"Yes, you have heard of him?"

"Yeah, but wasn't he just a myth? My grandpa use to tell me a bedtime story about him and his friends. Weren't they on a journey to…regenerate the worlds' mana? Yeah, and I'm guessing by your expression that it wasn't just a bedtime story, was it?" Regal inquired.

"Ramses, the orb you have accepted is that of Lloyd's best friend, Genis. He was a master warlock and a very intelligent young man," Kratos explained.

"So are you saying that another person is inside me?" Ramses asked, panicking a little.

"No. After the battle with Mithos, each person who helped stop Mithos' corrupted ideas of a mind-less world, their powers were placed in eight different colored orbs. The eight orbs carry the strengths and powers of each of those heroes. But after Mithos was defeated, his powers were placed in a black orb. The orb can be used for good, **but** only if you have a pure heart," stated Kratos.

"So…you're saying that if you have a purer heart that Mithos, his orb will be used for good?" Skye asked.

"Yes you blonde ditz! Don't you understand?" Kari questioned her a little harshly.

"Kratos, I have a question for you- Did you place these orbs here?" Lazarus asked.

"No, but I have in my possession three other obs. But who chooses them that I don't know of" he sighed a little apprehensively.

"Well, which do you have?" Regal wondered.

At a snap of his fingers, above the table appeared the three Kratos had with him. Now that all eight orbs were together, the group minus Ramses looked at them, wondering who would pick which one.

With a confused look on her face, Kari asked Kratos, "What should we do? Should we gain a power and see whose it is?"

"If you infuse yourself with an orb, your soul becomes one with it," he answered. "Are you ready?"

One by one everyone answered with a yes, except Lazarus.

"Lazarus?"

"Well, if there is nothing to lose, then sure, why not?" he replied slowly.

"Now all you have to do now is choose your orb," Kratos said to the group.

Slowly, the remaining four touched an orb, one by one, that would change their lives forever.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it, and the next will be out here soon. Review if you would, and thanks again! –Smiles-


End file.
